Baby Bump
by Keirbear.rawr
Summary: AC Kink Meme Request... Leonardo get's pregnant... Ezio is confused...
1. Insemination

AC Kink Meme Request…

I was reading a funny fill involving all 17 suject being decendants of Ezio because of his sleeping around and I noticed this line - An unknown historical fact was that apparently Leonardo da Vinci had been a hermaphrodite capable of bearing children. - and had to see some thing done with this.

Leonardo arched his back as Ezio thrust harder into him. He let out a lewd moan, and Ezio grabbed a hold of his cock and started to pump it in time with his thrust. The artist reached up and grabbed Ezio by the shoulders, pulling Ezio into a rough kiss.

Ezio started moving harder and faster, his grip on the cock tightened and he started gently twisting at the head. Ezio grin widely as Leonardo started thrusting harder into his hand. He broke the kiss and took one of the artist's nipples between his teeth, pulling back, and then licking the abused nub.

"Dio, Ezio! I'm al..." Leonardo said, before a loud moan left his lips. Cum shooting out over his own stomach and Ezio's hand.

A few more hard thrust and Ezio came filling Leonardo with his seed.

The next morning Leonardo woke up, and Ezio was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the pillow next to him though. The note stated that Ezio was going on a mission and didn't know when he would see Leonardo again.

Leonardo wasn't happy about this, but there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't has if this hadn't happened before. It was part of what Ezio did, though that didn't mean leonardo couldn't wish that Ezio could be around more often.

Leonardo just shrugged it off, got up, and started his day.


	2. Week 3

*Knock Knock*

Leonardo looked up from his lidded paint pots, just watching the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Leonardo? Are you home?"Leonardo smilled brightly and practically ran to the door."Ezio, it's been so long, how can I be of service?"

Ezio gently pushed Leonardo in, shut the door, wrapped his arms around the others waist, and pressed their lips together. Leonardo smiled and deepened the kiss, but was left frowning as Ezio pulled away.

"Oh, don't pout, caro mio, you have me for the whole day,"

"Magnifico! You have some free time!"

Ezio just smiled, "Yes, It's been weeks since we've been together, so I plan to spend all of this free time with you!" Ezio walked over to Leonardo's work bench, "So, what are you working on, amore?"

Leonardo walked over to him, "Well, I was going to start on a painting I've been putting off, but everytime I take off a lid, the smell of the paint ends up making me nauseous." Leonardo leaned heavily against the desk, "and I usuallyend up vomiting." Just thinking about it was making him sick.

"Are you ok, Leo? You're looking a bit sick?" Ezio asked, putting a comforting hand on Leonardo's smiled, he was just about to tell Ezio he was fine, but before he could bile rose up his throat and he ran to a different room to vomit in heard the wretching and cringed. That did not sound pleasant. Ezio wasn't sure what to do.

Leonardo walked back into the room, not looking that much better then before, smiling weakly at Ezio."Mi Dispiace, Ezio."

Ezio walked over to Leonardo, then picked him up and carried him towards his bedroom."There is no reason to be sorry, caro, you should have told me you were sick."

He placed the artist in his bed. "How long have you been like this?"

"Only a couple of day, I doubt it is serious. I'm not running a fever,and it only really happens when something smells strongly, or seeing certain foods."

"Have you seen a dottore? Gotten medicine?"

"Ezio, stop worrying, if it gets serious, I'll see one."

Ezio gave Leonardo a skeptical look, but let the subject drop.


	3. Week 5

Leonardo had not left his workshop for days. It wasn't like it was hard for him to stay inside, he had an assistant if he needed anything, so if he didn't want to leave he wasn't going to. Don't get him wrong, he loved the outdoors. But with the smells that came from the canals, he didn't think his stomach would hold up.

Ezio didn't know that though.

And that was how Leonardo got into his current predicament.

Ezio had come to his workshop worried, he heard rumors that Leonardo had locked himself in his workshop, and refused to come out. So, when he came to coerce the artist out of his workshop, Leonardo just couldn't say no.

So, he was now accompanying Ezio on a walk. It wasn't so bad, for now. They had stayed away from the canals, and the stench was bearable.

That was until Ezio spotted a courier and took chase, Leonardo chased after him. It wasn't until Ezio tackled the courier, that Leonardo noticed the very strong, bad smell. He also noticed how close he was to a canal. His stomach started to churn, and he leaned against a column he was standing infront of. He lifted one of his hands to cover his mouth. trying to stop himself from vomiting.

Ezio smiled, took the courier's money, and let him go. He looked over to Leonardo, and was shocked by what he saw.

He ran over to him, "Leonardo, are you okay?"

Leonardo let the hand fall from his mouth and smiled at Ezio, "I'm fine, it's just the smell of the canal, it makes me nauseous."

I'm sorry Leonardo, if I had known, I wouldn't have made y..."

Before Ezio could finish what he was saying, Leonardo bolted to the edge of the canal, and was now emptying his stomach. Ezio walked over behind him, kneeled down and pulled the artist's hair out if his face.

When Leo was done, he sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Ezio took Leonardo's face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

Leonardo's face turned bright red, and he swatted Ezio's hand away. "Ezio, we're in public, somebody could see us!"

Ezio just laughed, "Mi Dispiace, I'll be more careful." He then stood up, pulling Leonardo up with hhim, "Let's get you home."


	4. Week 8

Ezio was miffed.

Leonardo has been sick for weeks, though that wasn't why Ezio was upset. He was upset because Leonardo refused to see a doctor. vomiting everyday wasn't normal, even if he wasn't running a fever.

So, Ezio decided to do something about it.

*Knock Knock*

Ezio just walked in.

Leonardo was sitting at his work bench, doing some sketches of his hand. He didn't look sick, but Ezio knew differently, if he was well he'd probably be working with his paints. Ezio shut the door and Leonardo looked up.

"Leonardo, how are you feeling?"

Leonardo smiled at him, "I'm feeling much better today!"

Ezio gave him a skeptical look, "I don't believe you."

Leonardo gave him a sheepish grin, "Really Ezio, I'm feeling much better!"

Ezio walked over to the work bench, and picked up a jar of paint. Then he held it out to Leonardo, "Go ahead, open it."

Leonardo brought his hand up to the lid, then let it fall back onto the desk. "Fine, I'm not better, yet, but I haven't gotten worse."

Ezio watched Leonardo squirm in his chair.

"What?"

Ezio frowned, "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Really, Ezio, I am an adult, I think I can go to a doctor for myself."

"But you haven't."

"Because I don't think I need to.!"

"Well I do! Just see what he has to say!"

Leonardo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it."

"Thank you, amore mio." Ezio hugged Ezio close.

Ezio dragged Leonardo out before he had a chance to change his mind.

A few minutes later they arrived at the doctor's stand.

"Ahh, what can I do for you Messere?"

Leonardo took a step forward, "I have been having strange bouts of nausea, and strange food cravings, and somedays I feel as though I could just sleep all day."

Ezio looked over at Leonardo, shocked, "You have not told me this."

Leonardo just waved him off, "You did not ask."

The doctor brought his hands up to the artist's neck, searching for swelling, or any sign to tell him what was wrong. "What kind of strange food?"

"Meat."

Ezio gave him another shocked look. "You don't eat meat, why would you crave it?"

"Ezio, just because I don't eat it now, doesn't mean I've never had it," Leonardo shrugged, "and though I've been craving it, I haven't been eating it."

The doctor let go of Leonardo's neck, "Have you cut yourself recently, any scratches that could have become infected?"

Leonardo frowned and thought about it. "No, not that I know of."

"Well, I'll give you something for the nausea, but there doesn't seem to be anything more wrong with you."

"Thank you, Messere." Leonardo took the medicine form the doctor. He then motioned for Ezio to pay the doctor.

"What?" Ezio looked at Leonardo confused.

Leonardo glared at Ezio, "You made me see him, you get to pay him."

Ezio frowned but pay the doctor. As they walked away, Ezio asked, "Leonardo, are you mad at me?"

Leonardo didn't anwser him.

"Leonardo, you needed to see a doctor, you are sick, and you've been sick for awhile!" Ezio finished as they reached Leonardo's door.

And what happened next also caught Ezio by surprise.

Leonardo turned around, teary eyed, and buried his face into Ezio's chest, "I'm sorry, Ezio, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I know you were just worried!"

"What?" Ezio was completely confused.


	5. week 11

Ezio ran quickly threw an alley, then shot up a building , climbing up to th roof, then jumped into a roof garden. He let out a breath as the guards ran by. He then peaked out of the garden, making sure no one was around, he hopped out.

Walking to the edge, he bent down, about to climb down, when he saw Leonardo. He looked like he was just finishing up with the art merchant.

Ezio smirked at this. He stood up, then preformed a leap of faith, falling into a cart full of hay. He pushed the hay away slightly, though making sure he couldn't be seen, and waited for Leonardo to walk by.

As soon as Leonardo was close enough, Ezio puushed out, grabbed the artist with his hand coving his mouth, and pulled him into the hay cart, under the hay.

"Dio, let me go! I'll..."

"Calm down, Amore mio, it's just me." Ezio said into the others neck.

Hearing Ezio's familiar voice, Leonardo calmed, then he turned slightly to hit the assassin in the chest. "Dio, Ezio, you scared me!"

Ezio grinned and nipped at the others neck. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Actually, yes. Now instead of vomiting I just get a little nauseous, when I nget near a canal. Oh, and I've started painting, too!"

"Well, that's good to hear." Ezio maneuvered himself on top of Leonardo.

Ezio pressed his lips to Leonardo's, grinning when Leonardo deepened the kiss. He let one of his hands travel down th blonde's chest, over his stomach stopping at his groin.

Leonardo squeaked, and pushed Ezio away. "Ezio, we're in the middle of the market, we'll get caught."

Ezio rubbed the bulge that was starting to form in the other's pants, pressed light kisses over the others neck, and said, "We'll only get caught if we're not quiet, so, I suggest you don't make a sound."

Ezio un-did the belt at Leonardo's waist, and pushed the tunic up. Fingers teasing Leonardo's nipples, Ezio smirked when he heard a soft moan, and chuckled when Leonardo covered his mouth to muffle the noise. He bent down and licked one, then to it in his mouth, gently nipping at it, and then sucking on then moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.

While doing this he brought his other hand down to the waistband of the artist's breeches, swiftly pulling them down. He grabbed the hardening cock, and his thumb rubbed circles around the head.

At that point Leonardo was biting the side of his hand to keep quiet. He gave a small squeak when Ezio grabbed his cock. Ezio moved up kissing Leonardo's lips, then pushed his tongue in.

Leonardo pushed up into Ezio's hand, and clawed his finger's into Ezio's back. Still kissing Leonardo Ezio un-did his own pants, and started rubbing there erections together. Pushing up faster, the artist stifled a moan by biting his knuckles. Leonardo tensed up, the came, semen covering his stomach.

Ezio let go of Leonardo's cock, but kept pumping his own. After a few more pumps, he also came all over Leonardo's stomach.

After a few moments trying to catch his breath, Leonardo looks down and runs a hand over his stomach, fingers running through the cum.

"Um, this is going to be uncomfortable."

He did up his breeches, pulled his tunic down and re-did his belt. Ezio also re-did his own breeches.

Leonardo the leaned up and kissed Ezio.

"My assistant isn't going to be very happy with me, I told him I wouldn't be gone for very long."

Ezio chuckled at that.

And Leonardo pouted, "I'm fully prepared to blame you."

Ezio kissed Leonardo, "I'm okay with that."

Ezio pushed out of the hay, and jumped out of the cart. He then turned and helped Leonardo out. Just before Leonardo jumped out, he looked around to see many people openly staring at them. He blushed brightly and he jumped down.

Ezio leaned over and whispered, "Let's get you back before you get into anymore trouble."

Leonardo scratched at his stomach. "Next time, we need to bring something to clean me up, this is itchy."


	6. week 14

"Leonardo, I have finally found another codex page, I was hoping... Leonardo?"

Ezio was completely confused.

Leonardo was standing in front of a mirror in only his breeches, looking and pinching, at his waist. He seemed panicked.

"Leonardo?"

Leonardo turned around quickly, blushing brightly.

"Ezio, what are you... what... I... What can I do for you?"

"Found a codex page... What are you doing?""

Leonardo looked away. "Well, erm... It's seems I've gained a little weight... and, well, It is easier to see in a mirror."

Ezio liked at Leonardo, scrutinizing his waist, "It does look like you've gotten fatter, maybe you should get out of your workshop more."

Leonardo gave Ezio a really insulted look.

"You could've sugar coated it!" Leonardo glared at Ezio. "What you should've said is that I look great and you love me just the way I am."

Ezio pulled Leonardo into his arms, "I do love you just the way you are, and you look great!"

Leonardo pulled out of Ezio's arms, "What do you want Ezio?"

"Leonardo?"

Leonardo didn't respond.

"Leonardo, I'm sorry. You Perfect."

"If you don't need anything, I'm busy."

"Oh, okay, um, I brought you a codex page."

"Leave it on the desk, I'll have it done by tomorrow."

At that, Ezio was positive something was wrong.

"Leonardo, what's wrong? You're really not fat. You're perfect!" He walked over and wrapped his arms around the artist's waist.

"No, I'm fat, and tired, and sick, and you're an ass!" Leonardo pouted.

"You're not fat, I was joking, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He pulled Leonardo into his lap, as he sat down into a chair, and nuzzled Leonardo's neck.

"How have I been getting sick? I've been vomiting almost constantly for the last few months! This makes no sense."

"Wait, almost constantly? You didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want you to worry, and it wasn't that important."

"Leonar..."

"I've also been moody, and crying... And it's been horrible." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Look, now I'm crying, again."

Ezio held Leonardo closer, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, maybe you should get more rest," Ezio nuzzled Leonardo's neck, "You'll be less tired, and maybe less moody as well."

At that, Leonardo quickly pushed out of Ezio's arms, glaring daggers down at the assassin. He then grabbed Ezio by the arm, pulled him out of the chair, and started pushing him towards the door.

"You are a jerk, and ass and a horrible perso..."

"Leonardo, what did I do?"

"You are insensitive, and a pig!"

Ezio stopped, forcing Leonardo to stop as well. He turned and liked at Leonardo confused. "Now you sound like a woman."

And Leonardo promptly punched him in the face.

Ezio was shocked. He slowly brought a hand up to his nose. pulling the hand away, his eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"Leo... Leonardo?"

He got no answer.

"Y... You hit me. I'm bleeding."

Leonardo didn't look at Ezio's face. "You deserved it, you were..."

Leonardo looked up and saw the blood, his eyes widened as well.

"Dio, Ezio, I'm so sorry, I really am!"

Leonardo grabbed a towel from a nearby table and held it up against Ezio's nose.

"I don't know what came over me, I was just so mad, and you weren't helping at all, and I just snapped."

"It's okay, Leonardo, I've had worse," Ezio mumbled through the towel.

"Come, come sit down."

"No, maybe I should probably go."

"But..."

"It'll keep me from saying something stupid, and forcing you to hit me." There was a hint of humor in his voice.

Ezio headed towards the door.

"Oh, Okay."

Ezio walked back, gave Leonardo a kiss, and left.


	7. week 19

Leonardo was stressed.

He had several commissions to get done, he hadn't seen Ezio in a little over a month, and he was getting fatter everyday. What was worse was he didn't know whether Ezio was avoiding his because of his mood swings, or he was actually busy. Leonardo really hoped he was just busy. He could use some time with Ezio now.

Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Well, sort of.

There was a loud crash up stairs, and hearing it, Leonardo quickly ran up stairs to check it out. What he found was quite humorous.

Ezio was sitting next to his bedroom window, glass spewn on the floor under him, said window broken. Though, the best part was the surprised look on Ezio's face. Leonardo couldn't help but start laughing, especially with the look Ezio was giving him.

"Caro mio, are you okay?" Leonardo walked over to Ezio and held out a hand to help him up, "You know Ezio, the window wasn't locked, you didn't have to break through it."

Ezio chuckled, "That probably would have hurt less." Ezio took the offered hand and stood.

"Are you hurt?"

Ezio brushed himself off and said, "No, well, just my pride."

"Oh, so I take breaking my window was an accident?"

"Yeah."

"and you plan to pay for the repairs?"

"Yeah."

Leonardo took Ezio's hands in his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good, now let's take this to the bed."

Leonardo pulled Ezio to his bed. He pulled Ezio down to straddle his lap and, Ezio pushed Leonardo back, kissing him deeply, and running his hands over Leonardo's chest.

Leonardo gave off a small whine, "Ow."

"Sorry." Ezio wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for.

Leonardo ground his hips up to Ezio's. Removing Leonardo's top, Ezio bent down and licked on of Leonardo's nipples. At that, Leonardo gave off a light moan, but when Wzio started to nip and suck on it lightly, it started to hurt. So, Leonardo pushed him away, saying, "Hn, Ezio, that hurts."

Ezio pulled back, "Leonardo?"

"My chest is sore."

Ezio sat up, "Are you getting sicker?"

"No, I've been getting better actually."

Ezio smirked, bent down, and kissed the middle of Leonardo's chest, "Well, caro, I'll just have to be careful."

He then ground his hips down on to Leonardo's. Leonardo reached up and brought Ezio's head down for a kiss. Leonardo then dragged his hands down Ezio's front, to his breeches. He then undid them and pulled out the swollen cock. He gave it a few pumps, then brought his hands up to Ezio's chest, pushed him to the side, and switched there positions. Leonardo then slid down Ezio's body, to his crotch, and took the cock into his mouth.

He licked at the precum dripping out of the slit. He then swirled his tongue around the head, and took the cock all the way to the root. Ezio moaned loudly and ran his fingers through the artist's hair, and rested his hand at the base of Leonardo's skull.

Leonardo pulled his head up, sucking, then brought it back down, repeating the action. Between that and the way Leonardo's tongue was moving, Ezio was quickly becoming unhinged.

He then twisted Leonardo's hair in his fingers, and gently pulled up, "Leonardo's, stop or I'll finish to soon."

Leonardo pulled off with a, 'Pop.'

Ezio then laid Leonardo on his back. and grabbed the oil out of the bedside table. Pushing Leonardo's legs apart, he spread the oil on his fingers, then placed them at his entrance, slowly spreading the oil around it. He then pushed all three fingers in, coating the ring of muscle in oil.

He then maneuvered Leonardo onto his hands and knees, and pushed apart the cheeks. He then bent forward and licked the puckered entrance, smirking when Leonardo made a small noise of content.

Then Ezio pulled away and positioned his cock in, and smoothly pushed it in. He let out a deep groan, and start to piston in and out quickly.

Leonardo groaned and pushed back against Ezio, "Hn, harder Ezio."

Ezio obliged, wrapping his arms around Leonardo's waist for leverage, he pushed in harder. He then slid a arm down and took the artist's cock in his hand, letting Leonardo thrust into his grip.

Ezio spread his knees apart further, moved the arm from around the waist to grip Leonardo's shoulder from underneath, switching the angles of his thrusts. Unfortunately, for Leonardo, Ezio's arm was rubbing against his chest.

At first, it wasn't a big deal, but the longer it went on, the more painful it got.

"Ezio."

Ezio didn't reply.

"Ezio, your arm..."

Again, Ezio didn't reply.

"Ezio, it's starting to hurt."

No reply.

And Leonardo was starting to get frustrated. Ezio was strong and holding him tightly, and the arm was pressed hard against his chest. Leonardo brought a hand to Ezio's arm trying to pull it away.

"Ezio, ow."

When Ezio pulled back, Leonardo pushed his hips forward, so that Ezio pulled out. He then maneuvered his body out of Ezio's hold.

"Leonardo?" Ezio moved towards Leonardo. "What are you.."

"Were you even listening."

"Of course, I was."

"Then why didn't you stop."

"You didn't tell me, too."

"Fine, why didn't you move your arm," Leonardo knew what Ezio was going to say and beat him to it, "I didn't tell you, too, then what was I saying?"

"Well, my name, and a lot of moaning."

Leonardo's face met his palm with a slap. He then stood up and grabbed his breeches.

"Leonardo? Where are you going? What did you say?"

The artist quickly put on his breeches while saying, "Ezio, I think you have selective hearing. "I told you my chest was sore, so what do you do? Attack me with your gorilla arms." Leonardo picked up his tunic.

"I don't have gorilla arms."

Putting on the tunic, Leonardo started towards the door.

"Wait, Leonardo, I'm not finished!"

Almost all the way though the door, Leonardo leaned over and grabbed a cloth off of the desk near the door. He then threw it at Ezio, Ezio catching it before it hits him in the face.

"Use this." He then turned around, and walked out.

"Meet you downstairs, you can tell me what you've been up to. Have fun."

Ezio grumbled and finished by himself.


	8. week 22

*Knock Knock*

"Coming." Leonardo stood from his desk.

*Knock, Knock*

"I'm coming, hold your horses!"

*Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock*

Leonardo threw open the door and yelled, "I'm sorry, but I have yet to finish any of my commissi..."

"You've gotten fat."

Leonardo glared at his rude visitor. "Hello, Rosa, what can I do for you?"

Leonardo moved out of the way and motioned Rosa inside. She walked in and made herself comfortable.

"Well, I was looking for Ezio, but you have peaked my interest." Rosa's eyes seemed to be unable to leave his stomach.

Leonardo sat with her, and crossed his arms over his stomach to shield it from her eyes. "I haven't seen him in three weeks."

"Yeah, well I saw him yesterday, and was sure I'd find him here, Antonio needs to speak to him, but that can wait, how have you been?"

"Fine." Leonardo was feeling a bit awkward.

Rosa leaned over and poked at his stomach, "It's been awhile since I've seen you, how long have you been fat? Though I didn't think you ate enough to get like this."

Leonardo blushed and swatted the harassing hand away," I don't know how this happened, and I don't eat that much."

Rosa pulled her hand away and pouted, "That's weird I expected you to be squishier, and there doesn't seem to be far anywhere else, your face is the same."

"Yes, I know."

Leonardo felt a twitch in his stomach, and thought nothing of it. He then felt it again but longer. I was weird, like someone was touching his stomach, but from the inside. He looked down and place his hand over it.

"What?" Rosa inquired.

Leonardo's eyes widened when he felt the sensation with his stomach and his hand.

"Dio mio, what the...?" Leonardo was confused.

"Leonardo, what are you talking about?"

"My stomach, something is pushing against the skin."

"So, your not dying though?"

"I don't think so."

"Good," Rosa chuckled a little, "If I weren't positive you were a man, I would swear you were pregnant."

Leonardo's eyes widened for a split second, then he gave her an annoyed look, "Don't even joke about that."  
>"Oh Leonardo, loosen up, there is no way that could happen." Rosa smiled and looked out the window, "Crap, I've got to go, if you see him tell Ezio I'm looking for him."<p>

"Of course." Leonardo walked her out. Then said to himself, "I think that woman may be crazy."


	9. week 24A

"I don't have time to finish your masters commission, I will get to it when I get it, when I get to it!" and the door was slammed shut.

Ezio watched the messenger walk away cussing. He just raised and eyebrow and shrugged it off. He just walked in, deciding it was easier on Leonardo. He wasn't expecting what he saw when he walked in.

Leonardo was sitting at his work bench with his elbows on the table, and his face resting in his palms. He looked worried, which worried Ezio.

"Leonardo, what's wrong?"

Leonardo looked up, his complection pale and he looked tired. Ezio moved to his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his temple.

"It's just... I might... it can't be..." Leonardo buried his face deeper into his hands.

"Amore, you're not making any sense. What can't be?"

Leonardo glanced at Ezio trhough his fingers. "I may have a theory of what's been making me sick."

Ezio's eyes widened, "Really! What is it?"

Leonardo brought his hands to his lap, and turned his body towards Ezio. "This is going to sound weird." Leonardo took a deep breath. "Since you made me go to a dottore, I've been to three different ones, and they all came up with the same conclusion."

"Wait, then why'd you fight me so much to go see the first one?"

"Because you were forcing me to go."

"I was..." Ezio stopped when he noticed the glare Leonardo was giving him, and sighed, "I'm sorry caro, go on."

"Anyway, a few weeks ago, Rosa came by here looking for you, and we got to talking." Leonardo started to nervously wring his shirt in his hands, "this is going to sound weird and I may not even be right but..."

"Leonardo, you're making me nervous, what is it, it's not deadly is it?"

"No, well, at least I don't think it is, I mean it could be, women have died from it before, but I don't know how it is for me, I didn't even know it was possible... and I..."

"You're not making any sense, what's wrong with you?"

Leonardo took another calming breath and a small reassuring smile, "Sorry, anyway, we got to talking, she was making fun of my fat, then something in my stomach starteded moving."

Ezio gave him a confused look, "Moving in you're stomach?"

"Yes, it was sstrange and it still happens every once in a while..." Leonardo shook his head trying to remember where he was. "Anyway, and once we decided I wasn't dying, she started laughing, and decided I that 'if I wasn't a man, she would think I was pregnant'."

Ezio was silent.

Ezio started laughing, "That was good, Leonardo, you are a good actor, you almost got me again, I almost believed you." Ezio shut his mouth when he saw the angry glare on Leonardo's face.

"I'm serious, the only symptom of pregnancy I don't have is loss of menstrual cycle, and that's because I didn't have one in the first place!"

"But then how did this happen!"

"I don't know! I said it was a theory, I'm not sure I'm right! She wasn't even being sincere!" Leonardo slumped back into his hands. "But I just can't get it out of my head."

Ezio stood, then started to pace, "Okay, let's say you are pregnant, how is the babu going to get out?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "Caesarean section, probably, I would be cut out."

"Then how did it get?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how crazy you sound?"

Leonardo pulled at his hair, "Of course I do, but it fits, what else could it be? I've thought about this several times over the last 2 weeks!" Leonardo's face went serious, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Ezio put out his hand hesitantly, and Leonardo placed it on his stomach.

Nothing happened.

Ezio looked from Leonardo's stomach to his face, confused. Leonardo never took his eyes off the hand.

"Give it a minute."

Ezio looked back to the stomach, and then suddenly he pulled his hand away, shocked. He then looked to Leonardo for answers. "Maybe your stomach is just upset?" At this point Ezio was trying for anything.

Leonardo looked at Ezio like he was stupid. "Really, Ezio?" Leonardo sighed, "I'm sorry, but it's no just an upset stomach, I've never felt like this before," He brought Ezio's hand back to his stomach. "What else could be doing this to me?"

There was a ripple of movement under his hand. He then shook his head.

"Okay, how do we find out for sure?"

"We can't."

"What? Why not?" Ezio's voice shook.

"You've forgotten, I'm a man, not only is this unheard of, but it would be a confession to sodomy."

"but if I could find a discreet dottore, would je be able to tell?" Ezio leaned against the desk next to Leonardo.

"I don't know, I'd probably need a midwife." Leonardo leaned on Ezio, head rested on Ezio's stomach.

"Where am I going to find a midwife?"

Leonardo just shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled into Ezio's stomach.

Ezio ran a hand through Leonardo's hair and thought a bout it. "Maybe Theodora can help."

"Are you sure she'll be discreet?"

Ezio chuckled a little, "Yes, she's apart of the creed, it'll be fine."

Leonardo nodded.

"I'll speak to her tomorrow." Ezio wrapped his arms around Leonardo's


	10. week 24B

"But Ezio, why can't the doctor come here?" Leonardo whined, trying to convince Ezio to let him stay in his workshop.

"Because it's not only a fotcto nit a midwife as well, and they both already know where the thief's guild is."

"Then get them and bring them here!"

Ezio just rolled his eye's, grabbed Leonardo's hat, plopped it on Leonardo's head, and pulled Leonardo out of his workshop. Leonardo pulled at his hand, trying to get out of Ezio's grip.

"Ezio, everybody's looking, they're going to know!"

Ezio stopped and turned to Leonardo, "Leonardo, we are barely out of your workshop, and nobody's looking."

"But I don't wanna go out!"

Ezio turned back around holding onto Leonardo's wrist, and he started pulling Leonardo along,saying, "Leonardo, don't you think it would look odd, if a known doctor and midwife came to your workshop?"

Leonardo kept walking, but looked away, "No... yes, but that doesn't mean I want to be outside!"

"It's not that far, you'll survive."

They continued their walk in silence.

As soon as they walked through the door, Leonardo turned around, and walked out. Not only were the Doctor and midwife there, but so were Antonio, Theodora, Rosa, and what seemed to be most of the thieves of Venice.

Ezio looked from Leonardo's retreating form, to Antonio, " Antonio, why are there so many people here?"

"It's just a coincidence," Antonio was obviously lying.

Ezio glared, then left to drag Leonardo back into the building.

"Ok, Everyone, except the doctor and midwife, leave!"

And at that, most left.

Rosa glared at Ezio, "You can't make me leave, I live here!"

"She's right Ezio," Antonio shrugged, contributing in his two cents, and being completely unhelpful.

"You agreed that we could do this here!"

"Yes, but I never said we would leave."

"But Leonardo needs this to be private!" Ezio started clenching his fists.

Antonio put his hands up defensively, "Don't worry, we have a room ready for him, we just want to be here, to find out what's wrong with our friend."

Ezio looked at Antonio skeptically.

Theodora went over and helped Leonardo into a chair. She made sure he was comfortable, putting an extra pillow under his lower back. Then sat down with him.

Ignoring the fight between Ezio and Rosa she started talking with Leonardo.

"So, how have you been, Leonardo?" Theodora asked, resting her hand on his knee.

"I take it, Ezio has informed you of my theory?"

She just nodded.

"Terrified and exhausted, I'm ready to get this over with." Leonardo sighed and slumped forward a little.

She leaned forward and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "So, you really think you are pregnant?"

Leonardo just nodded.

Theodora nodded and continued to rub his arm.

"Anyway, let's take Leonardo to the room, and get this over with." Suggested Antonio.

Ezio moved to Leonardo and helped him up. He then brought him upstairs, doctor and midwife in toe. Has soon as they got into the room, Ezio was promptly kicked out. So, Ezio decided to sulk outside the door.

For the first 10 minutes, Ezio paced back and forth infront of the door. The next 5 minutes Ezio leaned against the wall next to the door. Then he slid down the wall, sitting next to the dor for 5 more minutes, then for the next 15 minutes, he took out a throwing knife, flipping it in the air, then catching it.

The the door opened, while the knife was in mid air, and Ezio quit paying attention, and the knife slice though the inside of Ezio's hand.

"Cazzo." Ezio qrabbed his hand, putting pressure on the wound.

The doctor bent down to look at it, but Ezio just stood up and shrugged him off. "How is Leonardo?"

Leonardo walked out of the room, followed by the midwife. He looked at Ezio. "Oh Ezio, You're bleeding." He took Ezio's hand in his. "How did this happen?"

Ezio shook his head, "That doesn't matter, what about you," Ezio paused, "Are you?"

A conflicted look crossed Leonardo's face, and then he nodded.

Ezio's eyes widened, and then he stumbled back, and leaned heavily against the wall. "So, then I am?"

"The father, yes." Leonardo leaned against the wall next to Ezio.

Ezio ran his bloody hand up his face, and through his hair, smearing the blood everywhere. Leonardo chuckled, pulled out a handkerchief, and started wiping the blood off of Ezio's face.

"How long before you're due?" Ezio asked, and his voice shook.

"Well, we've calculated, about three months."

"And how is it getting out?"

"Caesarean section, we all agreed it would be the easiest way. In three months, they'll come and cut it out."

"You don't sound scared."

Leonardo looked down at his stomach, and stroked it with a hand, "Petrified," he then smirked and chuckled, "but it's to late to turn back, it's going to have to come out."

Ezio placed on Leonardo's, "Are you going to keep it?"

"I hasn't thought about it, but I don't think I want to give it up." He looked up to Ezio, "How do you feel about giving it your last name?"

Ezio smiled, "I'd be ok with that," he then frowned, "Though with me being an assassin, that could be dangerous."

Leonardo pushed off the wall, and smiled at Ezio, "It can't be that dangerous, you have your last name, and you're still here."

Ezio chuckled, and turned Leonardo, so that he was facing away from him, and hugged him around the waist. "For that, you get to explain to Rosa, how this happened." And Ezio started pushing Leonardo towards the stairs.

Leonardo's eyes went wide, "Wait, I'm not ready!"

"To bad." Ezio continued pushing Leonardo down the stairs.

At the bottom, Rosa was waiting impatiently, leaning against a wall and tapping her foot. Antonio and Theodora were sharing a couch, and sipping wine.

Rosa's eyes lit up when she saw them, "Well, are you?"

Ezio chuckled, "Rosa, let him get down the stairs."

They got down the stairs, Leonardo was sitting comfortably on the couch, and Ezio was quickly push out of the seat next to by Rosa, who quickly stole it. She leaned in close, getting into his personal space, looked him in the eye, and asked, "So, are you pregnant?"

Leonardo rested a hand on his stomach, "Yes, I am."

Rosa let out a loud whoop, jumped up, and pointed at Antonio. "Ah ha! I win! Pay up, stonzo!"

Leonardo looked up at her shocked, "You bet that I was pregnant!"

Antonio grabbed his money pouch shaking his head, "I have no clue how you could've guessed."

"Women's intuition, get over it and pay up!" she put out her hand, waiting for Antonio to deposit the money there.

"Rosa, you were the one to put the idea in my head, I don't think that counts."

Rosa threw a mock glare at him, "No, that makes me doubly right!"

"Don't worry, Leonardo, I'll get the money back, later." Antonio chimed in, "She usually has notoriously bad luck."

Rosa glared at Antonio, "No, I don't!"

He smiled at her, "Of course you don't."

Theodora moved to sit next to him, "This must be troubling for you, Leonardo."

Leonardo nodded, "Yeah, but it's better then me not knowing, and it just coming." Leonardo chuckled, and then took a calming breath, and gave her a small smile, "It's a relief to know what is wrong, at least."

Ezio leaned down, and kissed Leonardo's forehead, "And I'll be there as much as I can."


	11. Week 28

I'm Sooooo Sorry that I forgot this chapter! I really meant to put it in first but I forgot!

Sorry!

.a.a.a.

"Leonardo, do you want some water?"

"No, Ezio I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, Ezio."

"Maybe I should get you some blankets?"

"Ezio, I'm fine I promise." Leonardo moved to get up, but Ezio quickly stopped him.

"Leonardo, I can get you what ever you need, don't get up."

Leonardo huffed, with a disgruntled look on his face, "Ezio, what I need is to get up, my back is killing me."

Ezio gently took a hold of the artist's arm, and helped him up slowly. Leonardo stretched out his back the best he could, but groaned and slumped slightly forward, with a frown on his face. He then straightened out his back and started to walk aimlessly around his workshop.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, amore?" Ezio asked, sounding helpless.

Leonardo just waved him off, "I'm fine."

*Knock Knock*

Leonardo turned to get the door, but Ezio bear him to it. He opened the door, and Rosa pushed passed him. Antonio walked in after her.

"Ah, Rosa, Antonio, what brings you here?" Leonardo asked, happy to see some one other then Ezio.

"We came for Ezio, he has barely been seen in three weeks." Antonio said sitting in a chair, and getting comfortable. "We have intel that says Luigi Baduario, slanders you're name."

Ezio looked uninterested.

"I know, that happens all the time, but he's having everyone you come in contact with executed."

"You can all take care of yourselves." Ezio motioned to Leonardo, "I need to be here with him."

Everyone looked to Leonardo to confirm this. Leonardo looked away to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Ezio's feelings, but he did want Ezio out of his hair for two seconds. Ezio had not left his side for 3 weeks, always trying to help him. Which was a nice thought, but it seemed Ezio could get bossy, and Leonardo was pregnant, not an invalid. He could take care of himself, it just took a little longer, with his hug stomach in the way.

"Ezio, you can't let this man get away with killing those who have commit no crime."

Ezio looked over to Leonardo, "So, you of all people want me to kill him?"

Before Leonardo could get another word out Antonio butted in, "You know, Ezio, Leonardo would be in the most danger, he is the person you are seen with the most."

"So, you're saying that I'm putting Leonardo in danger?" Ezio growled out, glaring at Antonio.

"If you allow Luigi Badaurio to live, then yes!"

"I would never put Leonardo in danger!"

Antonio gave him an skeptical look.

"Well, not on purpose."

"Ezio, this needs to be done, I'll be fine by myself."

"But what if you need something after you sit down, I won't be here to get it for you."

Antonio rolled his eyes and Leonardo blushed brightly.

Rosa rolled her eyes and stood up pointing a finger into his face. "Damn it, Ezio! He's pregnant, not useless, if you were treating a woman like this, you'd be dead."

"Wait, are you saying I'm less then a woman?" Leonardo asked slightly insulted, completely missing the fact that Rosa was taking his side.

Rosa glared at him, "You're too nice, no woman would take that torture, especially pregnant."

"I'm still not leaving, plus if the guards come, I'll be able to protect Leonardo!" said Ezio defiantly.

"And if they over power you? What then?" Antonio gestured to Leonardo, "Leonardo is barely in the condition to run, let alone fight back."

Ezio thought about it.

Leonardo decided to use a different route with this, "Ezio, it would be better if you took him out now, rather then wait for him to come to us." Leonardo rubbed a hand over his bulging stomach, "I can barely get up, let alone defend myself." He looked down at his stomach for dramatic effect, "I would hate for anything to happen to our child."

And Ezio bought it. He walked over to Leonardo, and held him in his arms. "Fine, I'll go, it shouldn't take long." He gently kissed Leonardo's lips, "Don't over exert yourself, caro."

Leonardo kissed him back, and watched him walk out with Antonio.

He looked over to Rosa, who stayed behind, and said, "I feel bad for that guy Ezio is going after, I shouldn't have done that."

Rosa just grinned at him.

"I just needed him out of my hair for a little while. He was driving me crazy."

"See, much to nice," Rosa patted him gently on the back, then left to join up with Antonio and Ezio.


	12. Week 33

No clue if anyone is reading this here, but here you go anyway! I know it has been forever... sorry.

.a.a.a.

Leonardo grumbled as he got off his chair to go get the charcoal from across the room. He stomach bulged out in front of him, and his back was arched painfully to make up for the weight. He waddled across the room, and winced when he stubbed his foot hard against a chair.

"Stupid stomach, making hard for me to see where I'm going." He made it to the charcoal, and then back into his chair.

*Knock Knock*

Leonardo glared at the door and decided instead of getting back up he just yelled out, "Who is it?"

"Um... Ezio."

"Come in." As soon as Ezio walked in Leonardo glared at Ezio and said, "I don't know why you knock, you know you can just walk in."

Ezio nodded, then looked over Leonardo. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just great, it's not like I have a thirty pound weight in my stomach." Leonardo scoffed and started sketching.

Ezio gave Leonardo a sympathetic smile, walked to him, and kissed the artist's temple. "I'm sorry, caro, is there anything I can do for you?"

Leonardo ignored Ezio's affections. "No, I'm fine."

Ezio frowned, but walked around the work bench, sat down, and watched Leonardo sketch. Ezio was content watching Leonardo sketch, it was amusing to see the different faces he would make every couple of charcoal strokes. Ezio enjoyed just being with Leonardo.

Leonardo, however, was slowly getting more annoyed with Ezio sitting there watching him. But he continued on trying to ignore Ezio. Unfortunately, the longer Leonardo ignored the assassin, the angrier he got. Leonardo started pressing the charcoal down much harder then was necessary, scowling at the paper, hoping Ezio would get the hint.

Ezio wasn't getting it at all.

Leonardo finally broke and scribbled up the picture, before he crumpled it up and threw it across the room. He then laid his head in his arms on the desk.

Confused, Ezio dared to ask, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Leonardo looked up from his arms, fuming. "Am I ok? Do I look ok? My back is killing me, I have to pee every five minutes, and I can't see my own feet, I miss my feet!" He took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Ezio didn't know what to say, that wouldn't set Leonardo off more. He was even more dumbfounded when tears started falling from the artist's eyes.

Leonardo looked up to see Ezio staring, and a dark glare cross over his face. He quickly tried to scrub the tears away but then more just seem to flow out.

Ezio gave Leonardo a sad smile, then got up, and dragged the chair next to Leonardo's. Before he sat down again, he maneuvered Leonardo's chair to face his. He then sat back down, and grabbed one of Leonardo's legs.

Leonardo gave out a startled noise then tried to pull his foot out of Ezio's grasp, but Ezio held strong. ezio then pulled off Leonardo's boot, and started to massage the swollen foot.

Leonardo let out a loud moan as Ezio's thumb rubbed deeply down the arch of his foot. A shiver shot up his spine when Ezio worked out a stubborn knot in the ball of his foot.

Ezio then set the massaged foot down and made a move to grab the next one but found it was already in his lap. Ezio chuckled and pulled off the boot, then massaged the entirety of Leonardo's foot.

By the time Ezio was done Leonardo's head was lulled back, and he looked very content.

Ezio patted Leonardo's foot, a gesture to show he was done. Ezio then grabbed Leonardo's hand, helping him up, the making him straddle his chair backwards.

Ezio pushed Leonardo forward, making him lean over the back of the chair. He then started to massage circles in the back of the artist's neck, going up the base of his skull. He brought his hands down Leonardo's spine, pushing the muscle out, away from the spine. Getting to the lower back, Ezio rubbed circles into the aching muscles with the brunt of his hands.

Leonardo's eyes fluttered closed, and let out a low moan when Ezio got to his lower back. He flinched when Ezio got to a large knot near the base of his spine, and cringed when he put a large amount of pressure into it. Then he let out a content sigh when he felt the knot become undone.

"Where did you learn to do this, Ezio?"

Ezio chuckled, "From some courtesan in Firenze, a while back."

Leonardo slumped further over the back of the chair, a smile in his voice, "I think I should go back and thank them."

Ezio laughed lightly at that, and stopped massaging when Leonardo sat up straight.

Leonardo turned around in his chair, with a little help from Ezio, leaned forward and kissed Ezio chastely on the lips, then pulled away, smirked and said, "I think I'd like to do some more things the coutesans taught you."

Ezio chuckled, lightly kissed Leonardo, and said, "I don't think you're in any condition to be pick pocketing." Ezio then leaned forward and kissed Leonardo again.

Leonardo deepened said kiss.


	13. Week 35A

Ok, so I know it's been a long time but I decided to go for it... and it just started flowing out. I have one more chapter after this but have to go to work so it won't come out until 1 to 2 days after this one. I don't know past that, I really enjoyed writing them, and thank you for all the encouraging

reviews!

So, here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo was in bed because walking had become difficult. When the midwife had come to visit, and see how he was doing, she was surprised to see how big he had become in such a short amount of time, and had advised him to stay in bed. And it was boring.

Though Ezio had been by his side since, and it seemed he had calmed down from a couple of weeks ago. He wasn't pestering him about moving around, and he was a great model to sketch, though it did seem a lot harder for Ezio to sit still, seeing as he wasn't stalking a target. If they sat silent to long, Ezio would start to fidget. Though if they could keep the conversation, Ezio could sit still for hours.

Ezio was also there to run the workshop, which was mostly, buying food, and scaring off his patrons messengers. That was a great advantage to having Ezio around, he could be really scary when he wanted to.

So, at that moment Ezio was sitting naked, on a stool with a sheet draped over him, though not really covering anything. He wasn't embarrassed, quite the opposite, he was very comfortable with his body, he was just really bored. Leonardo had stopped talking, concentrating heavily on his sketching. Ezio started moving his leg up and down quickly, though still trying to sit still. He looked over and a small smile graced his lips.

Leonardo was sitting in bed, sitting against a mountain of pillows. Drawing board sitting in his lap, bottom resting on the top of his swollen stomach. hands sketching away on the sheet of paper, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, in concentration. It was amazing to watch.

"Ezio."

Ezio looked up from his musing, to see the Leonardo stopped sketching, and was looking pointedly at his lap. "Huh?"

"Ezio, stop with your leg, I can't draw the definition of your calve muscle, if it's moving."

Ezio stopped his leg, and continued to sit there quietly. So, not unexpectedly, Ezio started bouncing his leg again. When Leonardo noticed he put his charcoal down and just smiled at him.

"I take it you're done?" Leonardo set his art supplies to the side.

"Oh, no, Amore, I'm fine, you can keep on going."

Leonardo shook his head, "No, I'm good for now, though I'm hungry, could you go get me some food?"

Ezio just smiled, and moved to the bed, sitting close to Leonardo, and kissing his cheek, "What would you like?"

Leonardo thought about it, "Whatever is in the kitchen will be fine. I don't want you gone long."

Ezio grinned, "Afraid you'll miss me to much?"

Leonardo chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm just really hungry."

Ezio rolled his eyes, and pushed off the bed. Then, he walked down to the kitchen without taking the time to put clothes on. Upon entering the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. He grabbed some fruit while yelling out, "Who is it?"

"My name Marcello Moretti, I'm here for a painting from Messere Leonardo, for Messere Ricci."

Ezio was positive that Leonardo hadn't even started on that painting. So, he went and answered the door. The look on the messengers face was priceless. His face turned a deep shade of red, and then he covered his eys.

He then stuttered out, "Messere, you are naked?"

Ezio just grinned and said, "Yes, I'm aware."

"If you don't mind, Ser, why are you naked?"

"Modeling for anatomy sketches." replied Ezio completely unfazed.

"Oh, well, is he here?"

"Yes, but he is bed ridden."

The messenger looked away awkwardly, "May I see him?"

"No."

"But Ser, if I don't bring news back to..."

"Just tell him it's not done yet."

"But, Ser..."

"It's the truth, I'll have him send somebody for you to come get it."

"I'm sorry, Messere, I must insist on seeing Maestro Leonardo, my master will not be at all happy if I have nothing to bring." The messenger explained, trying to keep his eyes on anything but Ezio.

"That may be, but either way, you will not be bringing anything to your master, because there's nothing to give." Said Ezio, as he walked over and grabbed a knife from Leonardo's desk.

"You should know that if Maestro Leonardo doesn't get my masters painting to him soon, my master will be contacting the guards and having him arrested."

Ezio immediately saw red, but quickly calmed himself, as he cut through an apple. "And what grounds will the charges be?"

"Theft, swindling my master out of his money." calmly replied the messenger.

"Messere Ricci, came to him, I barely count that as swindling."

The messenger smirked and puffed out his chest. "That may be but my master is one of the richest in Venenzia, so I doubt what happened really matters.

Ezio had to stop himself from throwing the knife through the other man's head. Especially since he reminded him of Vieri De Pazzi.

"Let them come. See what happens." Ezio warned venomously. Ezio walked over to the door and pointed the knife in the messengers face, "Tell your master that Maestro Leonardo will get to it when he feels better and no sooner," and then he slammed the door in the messengers face.

He walked over to the fruit that he was cutting for Leonardo, he cut a couple more pieces up, sighed in frustration and threw the knife at the wall embedding it deeply into the wall.

"Ezio?"

Ezio turned to see Leonardo standing at the bottom of the stairs, a hand on his bulging stomach, looking worried. "What was that all about?"

Ezio grabbed the plate of fruit, and went quickly to Leonardo's side, "Leonardo, what're you doing out of bed?"

"You were taking a long time, and I heard yelling," Leonardo crossed his arms, "What happened?"

Ezio scoffed, and started pushing Leonardo back upstairs. "One of your patrons is threatening to call the guards on you."

"Oh, Messere Ricci, he wants a painting of his daughter, but I won't be able to start until after the baby is born." Leonardo sighed, "He's been threatening me with it for the last couple of weeks." Leonardo got back into bed and got comfortable.

"Why didn't you say anything." Ezio inquired, handing the plate to Leonardo, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Leonardo chewed a piece of fruit, and waved him off, "Patrons rarely do what the threaten, I wasn't all that worried."

Ezio frowned, "And what would you have done if he went through with it, with you... like... this...?"

Leonard gave a soft smile, and cupped Ezio's face in his hand. "I'm sure you would have come and saved me," he gave a thoughtful look, "You have an uncanny was of always finding me." Leonardo then stuffed another piece of fruit in his mouth.

Ezio's chest puffed out at the comment, then he leaned over and tried to give Leonardo a kiss, but the blonde turned, so Ezio kissed him on the cheek, and leonardo stuffed another piece of apple in his mouth.


	14. Week 35B

Here it is, I wrote the next chapter as well, but for now I hate it will be re-writing it... So, we'll see what happens.

~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~

Ezio couldn't sleep that night. If guards did come and Ezio was there to protect him, Leonardo would then be outed as aiding the "assassino," and that would get him killed.

So, he sat up and grabbed his armor. Ezio cringed at the clanking of his weapons. He felt Leonardo squirm and looked behind him. Leonardo was laying on his back, several pillows elevating his upper body to keep him comfortable. Leonardo opened his eyes slowly and looked towards Ezio, who was holding his armor.

"Where're ya goin'?"

Ezio smiled, and leaned down to kiss Leonardo on the forehead. "I have a small mission tonight."

Leonardo's eyebrows furrowed, and a frown fell on his lips, "How long ya gonna be gone?" Leonardo pouted as he grabbed Ezio's hand.

Ezio kissed the back of Leonardo's hand and smiled, "Just for a couple of hours, I wouldn't leave you alone for to long, I'd miss you to much."

Leonardo smiled the fell straight back to sleep.

The clothes, boots, and weapon's were pulled on quickly, and after a brief glance back at the blonde in the bed, Ezio pulled up his hood, and made his way out the window.

Once out, he started running in the direction of the Doge Palazzo. He jumped from ledge to ledge, running across the lines that connected the roofs. He ran and jumped, flipping down into a cart full of hay. Then he nonchalantly jumped out and walked down the street.

He stopped, and looked up the Ricci Palazzo. He took a running start, and climbed up the side. He looked in each of the second story windows, looking for his target. His eyes flashed gold and the window on the far left started glowing golden. He climbed over, and then shoved his hidden blade between the window and broke the latch.

He silently climbed through the window, walk over to the bed. He looked over the bed, over the sleeping the women's face, to the man who is glowing red. He looks down the middle aged man, and smirks when he notices the templar ring on his left hand. Now, if he killed this man, he would not be going against the creed.

Putting a knee on the bed, Ezio reached over and covered the woman's mouth, while simultaneously releasing his hidden blade and resting it against the man's throat.

As the man and woman wake up, Ezio warns, "Scream and die."

The woman nodded furiously, and the man just laid there silent and stiff.

"Good," Ezio smiled and pulled his hand away from the woman's mouth, but his hidden blade never moved from the man's throat.

"Now, Messere Ricci, it's come to my attention that you have been harassing Maestro Leonardo."

The man blubbered incoherently, before shouting out, "I paid that man to paint a portrait of my daughter, and it's been months."

Ezio grinned stiffly, and pushed the tip of his blade in the man's chin, "You think I care about your money, Messere?"

The man tremble and shook his head. Ezio looked over to the woman and saw her trembling.

"Messere, here is how it's going to be, you are going to leave Maestro Leonardo alone. You may get the painting, you may not, but if I hear that you contacted the guards about him, I'll kill you."

Ezio applied a bit more pressure to his blade.

"If you send another messenger to his house, I'll kill you and your daughter."

He was lying about killing the daughter, but Messere Ricci didn't need to know about that.

"If the guards harass him and I even think you had something to do with it, I'll kill you."

Ezio placed his other hand around the fat man's neck.

"If the guards harass Maestro Leonardo because they think he is affiliated with me, I will torture your whole family for years to come."

Ezio sliced a shallow cut across the man's neck.

"And has you may know, my creed keeps me from killing innocents, but lucky for me that ring proves you're not so innocent, so if I were you I would keep the guards as far away from Maestro Leonardo as I could." Ezio pulled away but the man still flinched, "You understand me, Messere?"

Ezio ignored the trembling woman as he walked to the door, "I'll be watching you, Messere."

He then walked over to a small chest in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out another codex page. ""I will also be taking this as well."

When Ezio got back to Leonardo's the sun was already starting to rise.

He pulled himself through the window, and stripped himself of all of his equipment and clothing. He laid down next to Leonardo, cuddling up to him. He could wait to give the codex to Leonardo tomorrow, it would keep him busy. At least for a little while.


End file.
